In a conventional liquid crystal display device or organic light-emitting diode display device, each pixel displays color by using a plurality of subpixels for light mixing. For example, each pixel may comprise one red subpixel, one green subpixel and one blue subpixel. To improve a visual effect, increasingly high requirements have been posed to a resolution of a display device and thus subpixels are required that are smaller and smaller in size; however, the size of the subpixels cannot be reduced infinitely due to process limitations. To improve the display effect with subpixels having certain sizes, a display device working in a Pentile mode is proposed in the prior art, wherein images to be displayed are divided into a plurality of theoretical pixel units according to the resolution of a screen, and each subpixel is provided with a sampling region. The brightness of the subpixel is determined based on overlap of the sampling region and the theoretical pixel units and a gray value corresponding to the color of the subpixel in original information corresponding to respective theoretical pixel units. In such a display device, a part of the subpixels are “shared” so as to achieve a resolution higher than an actual resolution in terms of the visual effect.
In a 2D display device, subpixels of each color are distributed uniformly. When the 2D display device is driven virtually, the sampling region corresponding to each subpixel is of the same shape, and the position of the sampling region corresponding to each subpixel relative to the subpixel is also the same. In a 3D display device with an irregular grating, subpixels of the same color corresponding to the same view are not distributed uniformly. Application of the virtual drive method for the 2D display device to the 3D display device with the irregular grating will cause overlapped sampling or failure to sample completely, thereby resulting in distortion of the displayed images.